


We're at the End (But It's Like Beginning Again)

by cathcer1984



Series: At the Beginning (Again) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Implied Switching, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter turns the phone onto silent, stopping anymore annoying buzzing and he throws it onto the floor. Sliding down the bed Peter lays himself next to Stiles, watching him breathe.He feels so lucky to be here. A month ago Peter thought he'd be dead by now, or close enough to death. He never thought he'd see Stiles again after leaving him in that hotel room in New York.Yesterday he'd married the man.**Or the one about life after marriage for Stiles and Peter.
Relationships: Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: At the Beginning (Again) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 393





	We're at the End (But It's Like Beginning Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this update in this verse. I didn't intend to write it but somehow I did.
> 
> Follows on from [I Know We're at the End (I wish it was the middle again) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115832)

Stiles' phone keeps buzzing where it vibrates against the bedside table with in coming messages. And while Stiles can sleep blissfully through it, Peter cannot. He growls a little and reaching over Stiles' lax body he grabs hold of the phone.

It's lit up with incoming messages, texts, missed phone calls, Facebook, twitter and Instagram. Peter rolls his eyes, Stiles used to live his life on social media, he hasn't for last three years or so but he kept the accounts. 

Swiping his thumb across the screen, Peter is sitting up against he headboard as he goes through Stiles' phone and the multitude of notifications. Starting with Facebook, because it's a site Peter uses, he smirks when he sees that Stiles has changed his profile picture, his name, and his relationship status.

Stiles' profile is full of comments from his friends, new and old. 

It's there in black and white: Stiles Stilinski-Hale is married to Peter Stilinski-Hale. Coupled with a picture of them on their wedding day, it was taken at the registry office by John and Melissa, their only witnesses. 

Both of them are wearing white button up shirts, it's not in the picture but Peter has blue slacks and Stiles' are red. They are standing next to each other, Stiles has a giant, dopey grin on his face holding up the hand showing his wedding band. His other arm is wrapped around Peter's shoulder's, holding him close as Peter is kissing Stiles' cheek. The edges of Peter's mouth is curved up into a happy smile. 

The same photo is on Instagram, Stiles has captioned it _finally married this amazing man that I've loved for all my adult life!! Thanks for the photo dad!_

Peter can't help the smile that grows on his lips. He runs a hand over Stiles' hair, it causes Stiles to stretch his neck seeking out more of the touch in his sleep.  


On twitter, Stiles has just written **Married. Fuck yes.**

A lot of the comments that Peter sees as he scrolls through are congratulations and confusion because everybody thought Stiles was single or with Josh, Tony or Sara. Even though all three of them have professed their happiness for Stiles it's Sara's comment that catches Peter's eyes, _OH MY GOD!!! Stiles!! Super happy for you and your new husband._

Peter turns the phone onto silent, stopping anymore annoying buzzing and he throws it onto the floor. Sliding down the bed Peter lays himself next to Stiles, watching him breathe. 

He feels so lucky to be here. A month ago Peter thought he'd be dead by now, or close enough to death. He never thought he'd see Stiles again after leaving him in that hotel room in New York.

Yesterday he'd married the man. 

Closing his eyes Peter listens to the steady sound of Stiles' heartbeat, his even breaths and he thinks back to the vows they'd made. As they weren't having a big ceremony, they decided to write their own vows. Stiles had said "I love you more. More than the bad days ahead, more than any fight we've had or will have, I love you more than any distance between us, more than any obstacle that tries to get in our way. I love you the most, Peter Hale." 

At that point Peter had screwed up the piece of paper his vows were on and shoved it deep in his pocket. He'd taken Stiles by the wrist, "I fell in love with you by accident, but I stayed in love with you because I chose to. I love you beyond the good days and bad, I love you in spite of your strengths and because of your flaws. I choose you Stiles, every hour of every day of every year, I choose to love you. I choose you."

They'd both had wet eyes and damp cheeks, Peter knows John had been wiping his eyes as well. Melissa was openly crying, as she clung to John's arm. 

A gentle finger trails down the slope of Peter's nose and he opens his eyes to see Stiles smiling at him. "I could get used to this," Stiles whispers. 

"Lazy weekday mornings?" Peter quirks an eyebrow. 

"Waking up next to my husband." He shuffles closer and kisses Peter softly. Peter's hand comes up to curl into the fabric of Stiles' top. 

"Speak for yourself." Peter sniffs with fake disdain. "_My_ husband is the best."

Stiles laughs loud and bright. "I love you." 

"Quite right to." Peter moves his hand to slide under Stiles' shirt, resting on the warm skin of his ribs. "I love you more." 

"Aw babe." Stiles gets a look of complete adoration before he's shifting to sit over Peter's lap. "Can we have married sex now?" 

Peter pushes Stiles' shoulder so he tumbles to the bed. "I was under the impression married sex doesn't actually happen. It's a myth." He rolls so he's lying on top of Stiles. 

"You're a werewolf, your entire existence is a myth, babe." Stiles gives Peter a flat look. Chuckling Peter leans down to kiss the skin of Stiles' neck, tugging the collar of his shirt out the way so he can bite and suck on Stiles' collarbone.

"We're having breakfast with your dad and Melissa before they go back to Beacon Hills." Peter reminds Stiles. 

"Oh yeah. I can't believe Melissa flew out here just for us." 

"She loves you, sweetheart." Peter says into Stiles' neck, Stiles brings a hand to thread his fingers into his hair. "No matter what's gone on between you and Scott she loves you. A mother doesn't just stop loving her son." 

"I'm not her-"

"You are." Peter lifts his head. "You are her son. She's your step-mother legally but Melissa has mothered you since your mom got sick."

"I don't want it to cause a problem between her and Scott." 

Peter kisses him softly. "That's for her to deal with if it happens. And that's a big, if, darling."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "no it's not. When Scott finds out that we're married and that Melissa came to the wedding he'll be furious." 

"Considering how you've plastered it over social media I'm going to assume Scott already knows." Peter points out, amused.

"I guess I should have mentioned something, huh?" Stiles runs his hands up and down Peter's back. "You fell asleep and I was wide awake, wired from the day. I was playing on my phone and just wanted to shout from the rooftops."

"I don't mind, love. I was surprised to find our picture plastered over Facebook, twitter and Instagram." Peter smiles as Stiles' cheeks darken and his scent broadcasts his embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, I want to shout it out too. I just have no one to tell. Stiles, I love you, you're my husband. The fact that you've claimed me publicly is a little exhilarating." 

Stiles' hands pause before sliding down to grab handfuls of Peter's ass, pulling him suddenly forward so their dicks press together. "Yeah?" Stiles tilts his head to lick at the scar on Peter's neck before settling his teeth over the mark. "You want me to claim you, babe?" 

"Fuck," Peter hisses. He grips the bed sheets and ruts his hips into Stiles' their dicks rubbing together deliciously. "Stiles, sweetheart, we'll be late for breakfast."

"We're newlyweds. They'll understand." Stiles drags his teeth up Peter's neck. Peter can't help himself he captures Stiles' lips in a fierce kiss. When they break apart for air Peter can feel Stiles' spit on his lips and he swipes his tongue over them, for one last taste of Stiles. 

Rolling out of Stiles' grip and almost onto the floor, Peter stands. "I would say we could fuck in the shower but, you know, your shoebox apartment shower isn't big enough for one man." 

Stiles lays with his arms over his head, stretching his long torso and tempting Peter to almost jump right back into bed with him. Almost. 

He heads to the shower instead, squeezing in and cursing the small room, Stiles' laughter ringing in his ears. 

Peter smiles into the stream of water. 

** 

They meet John and Melissa at a diner near Stiles' shoebox apartment. Melissa and John are already inside. Stiles waves to them through the window before leading Peter through the door. 

Peter tightens his fingers around Stiles'. 

Melissa stands to greet them both with a hug, John shakes Peter's hand after hugging his son. There is no love lost between them, Peter still hates John for the part he played in their breakup. However if John hadn't called him, he and Stiles wouldn't be back together and married. 

It's a thin line for Peter to decide upon. 

"Hey Stiles," the waitress says with a big red-painted grin, she looks around the table before adding, "and co."

"Good morning my favourite waitress. How ar-"

"I'll bring your coffee in a minute, sugar. I hafta offer menus first. These guys are new." 

"Nah you don't." Stiles says with a wink. John looks between him and Peter with a wary expression. "It's just my parents and my husband." 

Peter sees the way Nicky freezes. Her eyes bug out her head as she stares at Peter. He can't help but smirk at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Hello," Peter says lowly. 

"Hi." She leans down to whisper breathily in Stiles' ear, "oh my god, sugar."

"I know. He's fucking gorgeous." Stiles says with a laugh, hand landing on Peter's thigh.

She winks and saunters off, she drops off four full coffee cups and four menus before heading behind the counter. 

"Friend of yours?" John asked, amusement colouring his tone. 

Stiles bites his lip and Peter tilts his head in interest as Stiles' scent becomes sweet with embarrassment. "Nickolas and I do drag together sometimes. It's more of a lifestyle for Nickolas, or Nicky as she is now. I haven't done it in ages though, I, uh, usually need a drink or two before putting on a dress."

There's a long, uncomfortable, moment of silence. Peter can see the muscle jump in John's jaw. He doesn't know if John isn't happy with Stiles wearing women's clothes or if it's the casual alluding to Stiles' forced sobriety. 

"Well," Melissa says with a strained smile, "I had a phone call this morning. From Scott."

Peter places a hand over where Stiles is gripping his thigh. "Oh?" Peter queries. 

"He wanted me to pass on his congratulations and his apology, Stiles. Scott didn't think you'd accept it if he reached out and messaged you directly." She then fixes her gaze on Peter, "he also wants to apologize to you, Peter."

"No offense, Melissa," Peter begins diplomatically. "I neither want nor need his apology. What's done is done. It cannot be changed now and," Peter lifts Stiles' hand to press a kiss to his fingers, "I would not want it to."

Melissa nods as she tucks a curl behind her ear. "I appreciate that Peter but I promised I would pass the message on and I have."

"Well thank him all the same, Mel." Stiles gives her a soft smile. Peter kisses the back of his hand drawing Stiles' attention to himself. Stiles leans in to kiss Peter on the cheek and he stays close. "I'm glad you're here dad. That I could share this with you." 

"Aw hell, kid." John coughs gruffly. "I'd never miss your wedding, son."

Peter smiles into Stiles' hair as he grins at his dad, happy scent settling around Peter. 

"What's next for you two?" Melissa asks after taking a sip of coffee. 

"We'll-" Stiles starts. 

"Apartment hunting." Peter interrupts. He turns his head so he can look at his in-laws, resting his cheek on the top of Stiles' head. 

"Peter."

"I've stayed in that shoebox for days longer than I intended, darling." 

Stiles huffs but he's more amused than annoyed. Melissa is smiling gently at them and John is looking between them a softness to his expression that Peter hasn't seen before, at least not directed at him. 

Nicky comes back to take their orders and she winks at Stiles again after Peter speaks. Stiles presses their lips together before he pulls back to sit up properly. 

It's clear to Peter that John is still uncomfortable with their relationship, but he always was. It's part of what drove them apart. Peter wants to stake his claim on Stiles, he has as a werewolf though it's something John can't sense. John is human and Peter doesn't know how humans lay claim other than marriage. 

He puts his hands together on the table in front of him. On his right ring finger is the engagement ring Stiles had given him a few days ago and on the left is his wedding band. Peter rocks it with his thumb drawing John's disappointed gaze. Peter feels smug and he smirks, Stiles elbows him in the ribs. 

Stiles' eyes are crinkled with mirth but he furrows his brow at Peter, silently asking him to stop. Peter concedes with a tilt of his head, baring his neck. 

Nicky comes and puts their plates down. Peter picks up his fork when John clears his throat. 

Sharing a look with his husband, Peter puts down his fork and gives John his full attention. Though he does put an arm around Stiles' shoulders. 

"A toast," he says lifting his coffee mug. "To my son and his husband, it's been a long tough road for the two of you. I also know I played my part-"

"Dad," Stiles tries to stop him, even reaching across the table.

John takes Stiles' hand. "No, son. It's true. I helped break you two up the first time and it led both of you down destructive paths."

"You also brought us together again, John." Peter reminds him, tightening his grip on Stiles at the same time. "For that, I am in your debt." 

John shakes his head. Melissa is wiping her eyes, and she holds onto John's arm. "No, son, no you're not." John meets Peter's gaze steadily, "I simply rectified my mistake. You and Stiles did the rest, Peter." 

Clearing his throat gruffly John lifts his mug higher, "to Stiles and Peter." 

Melissa sniffs and raises her mug, "to Stiles and Peter," she repeats. 

Peter takes his mug and chinks them together, Stiles joins them. His eyes are sparkling with unshed tears. "I love you, dad. I'm sorry I was angry for so long." 

John, too, is holding back tears. "I'm sorry too son." 

"Enough of that no," Melissa says, voice soft. "We're celebrating." 

"Hear, hear." Peter smirks, "I'll drink to that." 

**

After a long breakfast that leaves Peter feeling lighter and less resentful towards John than he ever has. Melissa and Peter wait outside the diner on the street while John and Stiles have a moment together. 

"I'm sorry we can't stay any longer." Melissa smiles. 

"It's our fault, short notice for the wedding." Peter shrugs. 

"I'm glad Stiles is happy." Melissa is watching him and John as they talk. "What are your plans for the holidays?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what our plans are for next week, let alone months away." Peter senses Melissa's disappointment more in her body language than her scent. "Perhaps we can come to you for a bit." 

"Really? You'd do that?" 

Peter avoids meeting Melissa's eyes. He focuses on his husband instead. "For Stiles, I would. He hasn't said but he misses Beacon Hills. I think he missed it as soon as he left."

"Probably." Melissa agrees softly. "But he's stubborn, he would have stayed away to make a point." 

Nodding Peter agrees. "Coming down for Christmas would give him the time there to decide if he wants to stay or not." 

Melissa states at Peter. This time he gazes at her steadily. "Would you be happy in Beacon Hills?" 

"I would be happy wherever my husband is happy." Peter sighs. "I know what you're asking but Beacon Hills is Hale territory and it needs a Hale Alpha. Your son is there, and not thriving but coping, right? He is allowed there by the land and the Nemeton because he was bitten by me, as a Hale Alpha." 

"I- alright. I won't pretend to understand the ins and outs of the magic. I don't want my sons at war anymore. Scott misses Stiles, he's struggled without him."

"That is something I know a lot about." Peter glances at his husband, Stiles is already looking at him and he waves when Peter catches his eye. "I couldn't live without him. Not again." 

Melissa's hand touches his arm. "I'm pleased for you, Peter." 

"Thank you." Peter pats her hand. John and Stiles come up to them and Stiles tucks himself into Peter's side. "We'll talk more about Christmas, Melissa."

"Of course honey." Melissa beams at him. 

John frowns, "what about Christmas?" 

Stiles is looking between Peter and Melissa, his thinking face on. 

"Nothing to worry about just yet." Melissa says with a wink. 

Peter pulls Stiles closer to him. He never thought he'd be this happy. Part of him can't help but wonder when the other shoe will drop and everything will go wrong. 

**

It took longer than Peter thought it would, before the other shoe dropped. 

He's filled with dread, Peter can smell Stiles' anxiety and nerves which is putting Peter even more on edge. 

Taking a deep breath, which instead of calming him just gives Peter a lungful of their combined anxious scents made more potent by the small space. Peter tightens his hands on the steering wheel. 

"We don't have to go through with this." Peter says. 

Stiles stares out the front window. "We've come this far, babe." 

Peter glances at him then follows his gaze to the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. "We can still turn around." 

"Scott will know." Stiles indicates behind them with his head, they passed the Hale territory line about two miles ago. 

"Scott's not a Hale Alpha. He won't know." Peter takes Stiles' hand in his. "Whatever you want to do, sweetheart." 

"I want to see my dad." Stiles sounds apologetic and he squeezes Peter's fingers. "I love you." 

"I love you more." Peter replies. He's stopped saying 'quite right to' after they married. Every time he did it reminded himself, and possibly Stiles, of their years of separation. Peter prefers to remember his husband's vows to him and their wedding day. 

"Any time now." Stiles encourages with a smirk. 

Peter rolls his eyes then turns to his husband. "I need some incentive." 

Stiles leans over the consul to kiss him. Peter kisses back immediately. It's wet, deep and filthy. Peter let's go of the steering wheel to run his hands through his husband's hair, down Stiles' back and grabbing handfuls of his ass. 

When Stiles eventually pulls away, panting, Peter puts his mouth on Stiles' neck. He pays close attention to the mating bite scar which has Stiles whimpering. "If you drive us to my dad's, right now, I'll fuck you as soon as we get through the door." 

"Promise?" Peter asks before he bites down and sucks a vivid bruise onto Stiles' neck. 

"Promise, babe."

Peter gives Stiles one last kiss, his swipes his tongue over Stiles' bottom lip then pulls back to start the engine. "Off we go, sweetheart." 

When Stiles has settled back into the passenger seat Peter smoothly pulls onto the road and drives into Beacon Hills. Stiles' hand stays high up on Peter's thigh, his fingers squeezing and stroking and driving Peter crazy with want. 

"Fuck!" Peter curses. He parks the car on the road in front of the Sheriff's house, Scott rises from where he was sitting on the porch steps. 

Next to him, Stiles sighs but undoes his seat belt and gets out the car. Peter grabs their bags from the backseat then joins Stiles to stand before Scott.

"Make this quick Alpha McCall," Peter drawls. "I have plans inside." 

"What?" Scott frowns. "What do you have to do inside?" 

"Have sex with my husband." Peter goads, he knows he's still half-hard in his jeans and he tilts his hips forward. Scott automatically glances down then his eyes flick away and he swallows hard. 

Stiles elbows Peter but says nothing. He just calmly looks at Scott. 

"You should have told me you were coming." 

"Why? We haven't spoke in years." Stiles says. 

Scott looks at Peter. "It's common courtesy to announce to the Alpha your intent to stay on their land." He flashes his eyes red. 

Blinking lazily Peter flashes his eyes in response and Scott takes a step back. "If this was your land I would have announced myself. However this is Hale land and I am the Hale Alpha. You're merely a tenant." Peter let's that sink in for a second. He takes Stiles' hand in his and walks to the front door. "If you'll excuse us we've had a long trip and would like to get rid of some pent up energy."

Scott holds his ground and Peter pauses next to him. "You're welcome to stay and listen, Scotty-boy, though I never took you for a voyeur." 

Nothing more is said, Peter smells Scott's disgust and frustration. Stiles presses close to Peter as he unlocks the door. Once it's closed he presses Peter up against it and kisses him fiercely. 

Peter let's himself be held in place by Stiles' hands, mouth and hips. He lets out growls and moans as Stiles rubs their dicks together. "Upstairs?" Stiles asks breathlessly. 

"I'm happy for you to fuck me here, darling." 

"You might have super special healing, babe, but I do not. I ain't wreaking my knees on the floor." Stiles pulls Peter by the hand upstairs to his old bedroom. 

Rolling his eyes Peter remarks "okay old man, we can fuck in the bed. But you're doing all the work."

"Don't I always?" Stiles asks. "When you fuck me you lie on your back-"

"You look delicious riding me, sweetheart, fucking yourself on my cock. All wanton and perfect." Peter kisses Stiles. 

"And," Stiles continues as if he wasn't interrupted. "When I fuck you, you lie on your stomach and I do all the work. So either it's laziness on your part or your just really ancient. You know, if I'm an old man." Peter adores the smirk on Stiles' face and he strips off his shirt. 

"You want me to ride you, love?" Peter practically purrs as he steps out of his trousers. Stiles scrambles out of his clothes and gets on the bed. Peter fishes lube out the pocket of Stiles' jeans as he crosses the room to straddle his husband's lap. 

"Fuck, I love you Peter." Stiles has a smile on his face as he pushes a finger inside Peter. 

"More." Peter demands, pressing back, "fuck yes. I love you more, sweetheart." 

Peter keens as Stiles pushes a second finger inside, then, quickly followed by a third. It burns and Peter loves it. They haven't done this often, but it causes a thrill in Peter to submit to his husband, to Stiles. "I'm ready, love."

After thrusting his fingers a few more time times Stiles withdraws them and slicks his cock. Peter waits impatiently as soon as Stiles is holding himself still Peter sinks down. 

"Oh, yes!" Peter hisses in pleasure. Stiles' hands have come up to take hold of Peter's neck, with his head tipped back plenty of his neck is on display. Stiles sets his teeth against the mating bite scar, imitating what Peter had done in the car. 

Peter clenches around Stiles' cock inside him before he sets a brutal pace. His thighs burn with the muscle strain, Peter is moving too fast for his healing to kick in. 

Stiles has fallen back onto his elbows and he rocks his hips upwards, eyes dark and fixed on Peter. "Close, babe?" Stiles murmurs as Peter gets a hand on his own cock. 

"I need to come," Peter demands. 

"Come on me then, Peter." Stiles says, "come on, babe. Mark me up as yours."

With a loud howl Peter comes, he clenches hard around Stiles' cock and comes all over Stiles and himself. As soon and he's finished coming Stiles is surging up to push Peter off him and onto the floor. 

Stiles manhandles Peter onto his hands and knees on the floor then he's sliding his cock back in and fucking Peter through aftershocks, chasing his own orgasm. 

It doesn't take long but it's ages for Peter. His body shakes with over-sensitivity especially when Stiles fingers at the sticky head of Peter's spent cock. "Fuck!" Peter whines. It's too much and not enough at the same time. Peter needs more and he needs it to stop. 

When Stiles finally comes he slumps onto Peter's back and pants into his shoulder. Peter can't hold them up and he crumbles to the floor. 

"Well, that was good." Peter stretches beneath Stiles' limbs. 

Stiles snorts. "Sure was good. Eight of ten, could improve."

"What?" Peter isn't even pretending to be outraged.

"Dude, you were so selfish. It was all about you, but you let me fuck you until I came which upped your score." Stiles grins cheekily. 

"Jesus Christ." Peter huffs even as he tugs Stiles closer to kiss him softly. 

"Just a question," Stiles asks "Scott still outside?" 

"No." Peter smirks, "he left after the kissing but before we went upstairs." 

Stiles shrugs and kisses Peter again. "Thank you." 

"For what, love?"

"For coming here. I know it was hard for you and it will be harder during the week we're here. So I want to say thank you." 

Peter strokes a hand through Stiles' hair. "For you, Stiles, I would stay here forever." 

Stiles pauses in his movements to get comfortable. "You what?" 

"I'm serious, darling. If you want to live here, near your dad, I would. I'd reclaim the land, rebuild a house in the Preserve. Raise a family." 

"You'd do that?" Stiles shifts so he's sitting over Peters thighs. 

"Yes."

With a nod Stiles says "I'll think about it, okay? I never knew it was an option."

"Now it's on the table." Peter says softly. Stiles kisses him, Peter closes his eyes and kisses back. 

He takes Stiles' hand and pulls it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the wedding band. "I love you."

Stiles smirks "I love you more." 

"Cheeky," Peter admonishes but the fondness in his tone betrays his happiness. 

"You love me."

"I do." 

Stiles shifts a little, sitting up and resting his hands on Peter's stomach. "You've said that before," he taps the wedding band on Peter's finger. 

"And I'd say it again." Peter sits up enough to run a hand up Stiles' chest and he taps his fingers against Stiles' chest imitating his heart. "In a heartbeat." 

"You're such a sap." Stiles has a big smile on his face. 

"Yep." Peter pops the 'p'. "Let's get dressed we can take a walk around. See what's changed, traumatize the pack, scandalize the old ladies."

The laugh Stiles releases is one of Peter's favourite sounds, loud and bright, full of happiness. The best thing about it is Peter's the one who caused it. "Well, in that case, I'll just do a little wipe down and we can stink up the town. And for the non-werewolves I'll just have to keep kissing you."

"Such a hardship," Peter mocks. He brings their faces close together, "we'll have to kiss a lot, I think. Not too many werewolves here." 

As their lips meet Peter tastes the laughter on Stiles' lips, the happiness in his scent and the feel of his body over Peter's makes this whole trip to Beacon Hills something worth tolerating for this beautiful man above him. 

"You know what?" Stiles says as he stands, wiping down his belly and cock with a top before flinging it at Peter. "I've thought about it and I won't live here." 

Peter pauses in wiping the come from his thighs, he looks up at his husband. Stiles is gazing at him seriously, "Oh?" Peter asks, trying not to give too much away in his tone.

"I won't do that to you. This place, the people in it aren't exactly positives for us." Stiles steps into his jeans, "I love my dad, I'm glad we've reconnected and I love Melissa but that's it. I'll stay for a week or so and then go back home to the shoebox." 

Standing Peter studies Stiles' face carefully, "you're serious?" 

"Yeah." Stiles' hand settles on the back of Peter's neck. "I'd rather live with you in the shoebox where _you_ and me are happy, than live here where we're both just tolerating it." 

Peter smiles broadly, hands resting on Stiles' hips. "I won't lie and say I'm not glad. I am very pleased that at the end of this week we'll go home to the shoebox."

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/).


End file.
